1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of shelving and shelving systems, particularly to shelving units fabricated by pultrusion or a continuous process of manufacturing of composite materials with a constant cross-section whereby reinforced fibers are pulled through a resin, possibly followed by a separate preforming system, and into a heated die, where the resin undergoes polymerization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Utility or commercial shelving units or shelving systems comprised of different types of materials have long been used in art. Some of the materials commonly used include wood, metal, plastic or plastic composites. Many of these prior art shelving systems have a plurality of shelves which can either be fixed at certain predetermined heights or may be adjustable to one of a series of available heights be means of an adjustable coupling means such as clamps, buckles, or sliding and locking mounts. Some shelving systems also include drawers or cabinets as well.
While many of the prior art designs are not without their respective merits, several limitations found in the prior art have become apparent. The first and most crucial of these limitations is the ratio of the load that may be supported by the shelving system to the weight of the shelving system itself. For example, a shelving system that is infused with concrete or reinforced steel may be able to support a relatively large load, however the weight that is added to the shelving system makes the entire system cumbersome and difficult to reconfigure or adjust to the specific needs of any specific user. On the other hand, if a shelving system is too light, the load it can support may be severely restricted thus limiting the scope of use of the shelving system.
Additionally, for shelving systems with shelves that may be adjusted to a user-determined height, the means for coupling the shelves to their support posts can be overly complicated or inconvenient. Adjustable coupling means that are too complicated are more prone to malfunction and can add additional unnecessary weight to the shelving system. Inconvenient coupling means may similarly be difficult to use or require at least two people to operate.
What is needed is a shelving system that is strong enough to support large load distributions and yet still be light weight enough so that the shelves and shelving system as a whole are easy to adjust and reconfigure with a minimum number of steps required by the user.